


Jack x Spot #38, #41, #85

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Deal With It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pirate AU, brooklyn's revenge, have mercy on me, jack's the first mate, releasing it into the world at half 2 in the morning, sexy and unedited, spot's the captain, the last few lines are probably the most romantic thing ive ever written, the plunderer - Freeform, they're married, tw a little bit of death, tw alcohol, tw blood, tw intimicy? kissing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Spot's the Captain of a ship called the 'Brooklyn's Revenge' and his First Mate, Jack Kelly, just so happens to also be his husband. In the final stretch of a battle at sea, the crew of the 'Brooklyn's Revenge' triumphs over the wily crew of the 'Plunderer' and spend the rest of the night at the tavern. Spot and Jack, however, choose to not get completely shit-faced, and instead choose to wonder at the stars.Thanks to @Bluemedallion for request! I'm sorry it took so long, I'm currently participating in Camp NaNoWriMo, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Jack x Spot #38, #41, #85

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:#38 - “It’s a beautiful night.”, #41 - “What’s in it for me?”, #85 - “Let’s go for a swim.”  
> Ship/Pairing: Romantic Spot x Jack  
> Era: 1700s-ish  
> Genre: kind of action, kind of romance, full pirate  
> AU: Pirate AU (1700s-ish)
> 
> TW: Fights, swords, blood, alcohol, mentioned drunkenness, romantic intimacy - kissing, stripping down to underwear to go for a swim, one F-bomb

The deck of Captain Spot Conlon’s ship, the ‘Brooklyn’s Revenge’ was alive with the flashes of swords, the shouts of men and the deafening boom of cannons. 

Wood shattered and splintered as cutlasses and cannons sought to destroy and defeat.

Captain Conlon’s trusty crew fought bravely against the enemy: the mighty captain and the wily crew of the ‘Plunderer’.

Seagulls circled in the azure skies overhead, intrigued by the noise; while sharks circled in the crystal-clear, cyan seas below, enticed by the scent of blood. 

Usually, Conlon had no trouble fighting a man the size of the one in front of him, but he had a lot on his mind and it was affecting his focus. So, when First Mate Jack Kelly stepped in to help, Conlon couldn’t help but breathe a fleeting sigh of relief, before the now one-sided fight continued.

“Need a little help there, Conlon?” Kelly called out, his sword clashing with the enemy’s in turn with Conlon’s.

“Just this once, First Mate!” Conlon replied, growing weary from the battle, yet still finding the energy to entertain his husband. “And it’s Captain to you!”

Just by looking at the decks of the ships - both his and the ‘Plunderer’ - he could tell the battle was leaning in his favour.

Kelly laughed and the three of them whirled around in a frenzied contest of strength, agility and ability.

Ripping off his bandanna, Conlon flung the fabric into the face of the pirate before him.

The taller man floundered for a few seconds, giving Conlon just enough time to swing his sword.

The razor-sharp blade came into contact with the man’s stomach, his clothing ripped and the man cried out in pain as blood came pouring out.

He dropped his sword and dropped to his knees.

Conlon yelled out in victory as the Captain's hat that used to reside upon the now dead man’s head, fell into a pool of his own blood on the deck of his sworn enemy.

He grabbed the tricorn hat off the deck and raised it to the sky.

The blood dripping off the stiff fabric and the hot sun beating down on the crews below, painted quite the picture of victory.

The sounds of swords clattering onto the floor signalled the acknowledgement of defeat. The entire enemy crew knelt on one knee, signalling their surrender and Conlon’s crew, upon his command, locked them up in the brig below deck.

Laughing and cheering from another great victory, First Mate Kelly sheathed his sword and flung his arms around Captain Conlon. He reciprocated the embrace and kissed his First Mate on the cheek, then the lips, his gold wedding band brushing against Kelly’s cheek.

They parted, yet their faces remained within inches of each other. The feeling of each other’s hot breath on their cheek was a welcome, familiar comfort.

Although he did not want to, Conlon was forced to retreat to his office, where the First Mate - and currently the highest ranking official of the enemy crew - sat waiting to discuss the terms and conditions of the surrender.

**~~~~~~**

As the parley commenced, the rest of Conlon’s crew gathered above deck to tend to any and all wounds they sustained during the battle. 

First Mate Kelly took it upon himself to ensure every single member of his crew was well tended to by the ship’s doctor, Specs.

“Racetrack, Elmer, Smalls,” he said, approaching a small gathering of crew members who only had a few minor cuts and bruises, “how are you three faring?”

“Could be better, could be worse,” Elmer replied from his seat atop the side of the ship.

“At least we won, eh?” Smalls grinned, her face flushed with adrenaline and excitement. She pushed her long, sun-bleached hair over her shoulder as she leant back and came to rest against Elmer’s legs.

“Damn right, I had a bet with Elmer on this,” Race said, rubbing two coins together in his fingers. First Mate Kelly watched Elmer roll his eyes in mock animosity towards the blond man perched on a barrel.

“We’ll probably be making port at the nearest town. Don’t go spending all your winnings at the tavern, save some to repair your cutlass.” First Mate Kelly gestured to all of their cutlasses and they nodded before he moved off and ensured the rest of the crew was in stable condition. All ship shape, for want of a better phrase.

The crew waited, some with baited breath, to discover what was to be of the crew in the guarded brig below.

When Captain Conlon finally emerged, he announced how they should proceed, “The ship, the ‘Plunderer’ is now ours and as I assume you’ve all guessed by now, we will be docking at La’Moirra Bay. We should arrive by nightfall. The crew of the ‘Plunderer’ shall be released there and handed in to the Court of Lords for violations of the Code.”

“Seems fair,” First Mate Kelly overheard someone say behind him.

Thinking back to the battle, Kelly could recall several Code violations that certainly qualified the crew for disciplinary action.

They may all be pirates, but they have a moral code of their own.

A sailor did not lose their integrity in its entirety when they joined a crew of pirates.

“Dismissed,” Conlon said. 

The crew dispersed, returning to their bunks to rest or hastening to the kitchens to replenish their energy in another way.

**~~~~~~**

Within 6 hours, the last few crew members who decided to depart the ship and drink away the night at the tavern, stepped off the jetty and onto the cobbled pavement of the shantytown of La’Moirra.

Captain Conlon, despite his victory, couldn’t relax. He had stacks of paperwork to complete, ledgers to fill out and a stock take to make a record of. He also needed to assess the damage done to his beautiful ship, but once again, the tension in his shoulders, impaired his concentration. However, he wouldn’t let himself relax.

Standing at his desk, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck it,” he said, finally abandoning the many tasks at hand and leaving the ship.

He could not stop himself from double-checking the mooring ropes before continuing down to the very end of the jetty.

Tugging his calf-high, leather boots off and setting them down next to him, the heels thumped on a loose plank and caused a small judder.

He dipped his feet into the cool water and felt the tension release from his knotted shoulders. 

He briefly allowed his eyes to close and in that time, two glass bottles of rum had been carelessly deposited in the space next to him. His husband, First Mate Kelly, lounged on the planks and removed his boots as Conlon had done less than a minute prior.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Jack Kelly said as he reclined on the jetty, enjoying the cool breeze that blessed them that night and watching the stars twinkle like diamonds on black velvet.

In all his time at sea, he’d never once gazed to the heavens and cast his eyes upon the wonders they held. He fell in love with the sea, in all it’s deep, mysterious majesty; just as he’d fallen in love with the First Mate beside him.

But now...as he raised his head skyward, he finally saw the true beauty of the stars.

“It really is,” he breathed. “It’s been too long since I looked up. Always down at papers. The stars remind me of you.”

Jack smiled, flattered and took a swig of rum from the bottle. Spot followed suit.

In the silence, the faint sounds of raucous laughter and merriment came from the tavern, where, no doubt, Spot’s crew was drinking away their earnings.

An idea appeared in Jack’s head and he released the neck of the bottle from his grasp.

He slowly removed his clothing; his coat, shirt, undershirt, numerous belts and leather sashes, bandanna and trousers - until all that remained was the underwear that covered his private area.

He watched his husband look at him as though he had descended into madness as he gently lowered himself into the water.

“Let’s go for a swim,” he said, smiling. He knew that Spot needed to relax, and if that was the way to achieve it, then so be it.

“What’s in it for me?” Spot replied. His head was still centred on business.

Jack rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the end of the jetty and keeping himself up with sheer strength along. “Come on, my love. There’s no deal, no trade, nothing. It might help you relax. For me?”

Spot sighed, secretly grateful. “I suppose it could help.” 

He stripped down to his underwear and joined Jack in the water.

The sea was refreshingly cool and neither of them felt the cold as much as they may have, were they not warmed by the rum.

They swam out a little further and floated in the water; their rum, clothes and cares, all abandoned.

As they bobbed up and down gently, Jack felt Spot’s muscles relax and he planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

At the last moment, Spot turned his head and Jack’s lips collided with his own.

They shared the sweet kiss until they were forced to part for air.

“This is nice,” Spot whispered.

“I love you,” Jack replied, equally quietly.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

There they stayed, for what felt like an eternity.

It was as if the night stretched for forever and time stopped for them, allowing their love to go uninterrupted and unceasing.

And in that moment, they swore, as long as the stars in the sky maintained their light, their love would maintain until they themselves passed into legend.


End file.
